I'm sorry
by carsly
Summary: NaruSaku, One shot. Sakura's last words are the most important words she could ever say.


"Sakura-chan!" _He_ screamed.

I felt his chakra return to it's normal, kind ora. But it was too late, it was cursed with sadness and tears as he ran to me, tears flowing off his face in torrents, flowing without restraint as his body heaved with effort and exhaustion. I wanted to tell him to stop, but my throat couldn't make a loud enough sound to be able to heard over his desperate cries, as I lye in my own poll of blood. My leg missing and a chunk of my hip, gone.

I wasn't going to get threw this one, fait wouldn't have it. Though _He_ didn't seam to agree.

_He_ skidded to a stop, making dust raze into a large cloud around us. I coughed out blood as _he_ put my head on his knees, looking frantic as I watched as small cuts on _his_ face dripped onto my own.

I was going to die but Naruto just wouldn't have it.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!" Naruto screamed, tears forming drastically in the corner of his eyes. "It was my fault! I'M SO SORRY!" He screamed again, as if his apologies would make her stay alive, even though every time he shook with a sob, more blood would rush out of her wounds, making her eyes dimmer then the glassy jade color they where now.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, the world was crashing down on him, making his heart feel like led as he cried, begging for her to stay alive.

"Naruto…" She whispered, her mouth sounding dry but blood spouted out of her mouth and plopped into the ground, splashing onto the blood that already surrounded her icy cold body.

Naruto looked up at her with large eyes, filled with pain and regret. His whole body shook with grief as he starred openly at her face, rinsed free of all healthy color. He tried to smile, as if that would stop everything and make his problem go away, as it had every other time. If he just kept smiling, everything would be good again. That was what he always done and it had never let him down. But as he watched her cough out blood and try to get out words, his smile became forced and looked almost painful as he tried to hold in his sobs.

Sakura smiled weakly, and Naruto couldn't hold in his feelings as they poured out of him.

"I'm so sorry Sakura; I couldn't keep any of my promises and n-now," He sobbed, sniffling as he watched her with pain filled eyes.

Sakura smiled at him, and razed her arm with shaky moments. Blood pouring out of her body.

Naruto watched with large eyes as she touched his face with icy fingers, making him flinch harshly as he looked at her, his eyes saying everything he couldn't.

He didn't want her to die, but he knew it was coming all to soon. He could see it in how she looked at him, relaxed and peaceful instead of those alive, firry eyes she always had, proud and filled with determination. But now those are all wishful memories in the back of his mind as he watched her eyes resist the need for death.

Her voice cracked and several places as she spoke,

"Naruto, please don't cry."

Her voice was weak.

"I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do…"

Her hand started to shake.

"I wish I just had another day, to say goodbye…"

Naruto pulled her to his chest and dug his face into her neck, but her body was limp and her hand on his cheek was only held by pure will.

"But I don't…"

He could feel cold tears fall onto his neck as her final moments came.

"I…accept dying…"

Her voice was nothing but a whimper.

"But I want to live…But I won't…"

Her hand fell to the ground, and he could tell these where her last words.

"So I want to tell you...

That you're an idiot…

And that when you drag Sasuke-kun back home,

You will beat him to death for me,

And tell him that I don't love him anymore,

But that…

I…

Love…

You…"

* * *

Sakura Haruno: Died Due To Blood Loss, KIA. (Tsunade Note: Sakura Haruno died trying to protect Naruto Uzumaki from his Kyuubi losing control. But got severely hurt in the process. They where on a mission together trying to get information for me on how to tighten control on said Naruto Uzumaki's seal.)

Naruto Uzumaki: MIA, (Tsunade note, Day of Naruto Uzumaki's disappearance: Naruto left a note saying he's going after Sasuke to tell him Sakura's last words, and to drag is ass back home.) (Tsunade note, A year and a half later: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have been confirmed dead.)

* * *

**Dear god that was bad, oh well.**

Review if you want, I don't really care.


End file.
